Ito
Name: Ito Ishioka Appearance: Ito keeps himself at the highest standard of personal upkeep, choosing keep himself well-groomed and manicured at all times. His strong muscular frame and long lithe limbs denotes the many hours of training he has done to hone and perfect the skills that he has chosen to invest his time in. Standing roughly around six feet and weighing one hundred and eighty pounds Ito has been known to tower over others from his region with his most noticeable feature being the cold blue steel eyes that he uses to bore into the souls of friends and enemies alike. Personality: Ito is a very straight laced individual most likely from his upbringing, but there always seems like there's more just beyond that. Ito has a way of peering into the true thoughts and feelings of those around him which helps him be the best person to talk to when there is trouble, however, despite his excellence in spotting whats wrong with others he is completely oblivious to any real problems that he might have himself dismissing them as "A part of his station". Even among his friends Ito keeps a certain level of detatchment about him believing that the worst might happen at any moment so don't get too attached to anything real. With all of this mulling around in his head, Ito has hope that someday there will be a time when he doesn't have to live within the confinds of the world he has created for himself. Weapon(s): Ito’s main weapon is a Type 99 Anti-Material Sniper Rifle that was given the code name “The Longbow”(see picture below for more detailed description of the inner workings). Instead of the off board aiming computer however Ito uses a direct interface system by linking his helmet directly into the aiming system of the rifle using a Virtual Aiming Interface or V.A.I for short. When The Longbow isn’t an option Ito relies on his dual hard light constructed short “swords” mounted on his wrists that he calls Masuro and Suswano. Biography: Ito was born in the eastern region of Hong Desa to two minor government officials. Although most of his life in his home country is lost on him Ito clearly remembers his life in Centra, and it wasn’t a pleasant one, being mocked because of his nationality was something that will clearly stay in his mind for the rest of his life. For as long as he can remember Ito distanced himself from any and every one that could help him, including his parents. It wasn’t until he met Selene and the rest of his friends that he finally started to attempt to be a part of the world around him. While he remained loyal to his closest friends, the rest of the world became more of a mystery than it was before. From an early age discipline was drilled into every facet of Ito’s life, and so when it became clear that he was to be a Guardian it too was drilled into his daily life. For many hours of the day he would practice his combat skills and his schooling in an attempt to become the best at everything that he decided to do. On the day that he was accepted into Oakridge it was no surprise to anyone who knew him that he would make the journey to Elysium and in doing so raise his parents station as they accompanied him. Even as his studies progressed into more and more Ito still retained the discipline instilled by his parents rarely going out and having any sort of fun with his peers which made him seem distant and aloof even among his closest friends. As time progressed Ito became more enamored with the ideal of long ranged combat in lieu of the more favored close ranged taking up the sniper rifle as his main form of combat was something else that made him seem…off. Tradition ruled every aspect of Ito’s life as he was often pulled out of classes on key days for cultural ceremonies meant to remind him of his heritage and keep him focused on the task at hand. Ito’s parents drilled into him the importance of being a Squad Leader and the honor that such a station would bring to his house hold. While this was a dream of parents Ito was never too fond of the idea, his preferred method of fighting always kept him away from such lofty ambitions. As graduation day approached tensions between Ito and his parents reached a final boiling point as he finally announced his intentions to become the long ranges support instead of the leader. Outraged, Ito’s father formally disowned him as his son and told him that he was no longer welcome in his house. It was clear that day that Ito’s parents actually cared little for the actual safety and more for their own station in life. It was from that day one that he dedicated his life to the protection of his friends and little else. Spirits: Burst Shot Element-Air Ability-Trample Status Effect-Unsure Desciption-This spirit doesn’t truly manifest itself until it comes into contact with something. As it hits its mark, the spirit manifests itself as a sort of “second bullet” which explodes after initial contact, the pratical upshot being that it can either break through armor or deal additional damage once it breaks armor. This spirits personality is that of the winds fury and unrivaled force. True Shot Element-Air Ability-Amplify Status Effect-Exposure Description-This spirit manifests itself by shifting the winds around Ito and his target allowing him to have a longer range and a more accurate shot. If given enough time the spirit can actually move the bullets direction in order to have the most effective shot every time. This spirits personality is that of the winds ever changing nature and free flowing nature. Crow’s Flight Element-Air Ability-Provoke Status Effect-Haste Description-This spirit manifests itself in speed. If Ito is in hand to hand combat he finds the most direct path to his target allowing him to move unhindered as he dispatches his targets. This spirits personality is of the winds speed and its ability to topple anything that stands in its path. Relations: Sandra- Ito holds Sandra with the highest regards both as commander and as friend. She has a unique understanding of what it means to be a leader and has the insight to get the job done and it is because of that he often refers to her as "Mottomo meiyo shiki-kan" which means "Most honored commander" in native Hong Desa. Eric- To say that Eric and Ito are rivals would be the greatest understatement of the century. From marksmanship to more intellectual arguments, Eric and Ito are often at odds about almost anything. Despite all of their arguments however, they both share a common respect and admiration for the others skills with both aiding the other in their respected persuits. He refers to Eric as "Mottomo chōsen-tekina raibaru" or "most challenging rival". Cassie- Ito sees Cassie's reckless behavior as someone who needs help and guidance and as such he tends to be much more protective of her than the rest of his friends. The two have an odd relationship where they both try to help each other; Cassie tries to get Ito to loosen up and have more fun and Ito, in turn, tries to teach her some of the things he has learned about discipline. He refers to her as "Imōto" or little sister. Wren- Ito and Wren met during a battle simulation at Oakridge. Ito could sense her initial distrust of long range fighter but after a few times in the simulator they both began to appreciate each other. Aurelia- Aurelia and Ito are an odd pairing of friends, like most of his other friends she is Elysium born and his planetary birth already make them an oddity. Their friendship, however, is born of a mutual desire to be free of their lives and to have some fun, which generally leads to combat training and things your not supposed to do.